


Dare

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10k words later..., Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Hinata POV, I fucked up guys, I'm so sorry, M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: “W-wait! Kageyama! What—hold on!” Hinata cries, kicking his legs, flipping around in his setter's strong arms and struggling uselessly, scrambling. “Can’t we talk about this!?” He reaches desperately over Kageyama's shoulder, small hand outstretched towards their stunned teammates, his panicked eyes pleading for help as they round the corner.He finds none.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Drabble Challenge! Prompt 65: "I don't want you to stop."
> 
> Of course, dedicated to the anon who requested it :D
> 
> \--  
> So...um...I fucked up a little. Just a little, guys. I've been sitting on this idea for months MONTHS and well...things kind of got out of hand. So please enjoy this fucking novel of a drabble. This means I failed the challenge, right? Am I kicked out of the fandom? I'll show myself out. Anyway, for those of you who read Binding Problem, you may notice that I'm on sort of a party kick? This story is in NO WAY indicative of anything to come in any of the following BP chapters - just tossing that info out there.  
> \--  
> Also! I'm not sure if any of you have seen the show The Leftovers on HBO, but there is a party scene where the kids have some weird spin-the-bottle app on their phone, and it dares them to do all sorts of gross shit, and I very loosely stole that idea for this story. VERY. LOOSELY.
> 
> And, again, they are second years here! Not that that's important to the story, or anything.
> 
> And Happy Birthday to sweet baby Tobio!! I gift you with some awkward fluff on this, the day of your birth.

“Tada—shi! Enough!  I—can’t—can’t breathe! Please! I give—up!”

“I have to do what the app says, Nishinoya, now hold still!”

“You did—it already! Stop—please I’m—I’m begging you!” Nishinoya squeals, wheezing while his friend tickles him ruthlessly. “Ryu—please let—let—me go!”

“Hold him, Tanaka!” Yamaguchi demands through a wicked grin, dodging a stray elbow as the libero gets an arm free.

“I-I’m gonna—throw—up!” Nishinoya cries.

“Annnd I’m out,” Tanaka says, releasing the gasping boy. “I love you to death but I don't want your puke on me.”

Noya immediately rolls to his knees, clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping away tears with the other. “You guys,” Nishinoya sniffs, one last tremor of indignant laughter shaking through him, “you guys are assholes.”

“You remember this was _your_ idea, don’t you?” Tsukishima reminds him, tipping a bottle to his lips and polishing off his beer.

“I didn’t know there would be stuff like that on it!” Nishinoya cries, righting himself on the carpet and situating himself back in front of the coffee table in the crowded living room. “Usually these truth-or-dare apps have things like kissing! Or… like, run around in your underwear or something!”

“Would you rather I kissed you, Nishinoya?” Yamaguchi simpers, batting his eyelashes and taking his place beside Yachi and Tsukishima on the other side of the table.

“Honestly,” the libero pauses to take a drink from his blue cup, “I would have taken a kiss over _that_.”

Yamaguchi immediately lights up like a Christmas tree and grabs his drink for security, ducking behind Yachi.

The group laughs as Nishinoya gets up onto the coffee table and starts seductively crawling towards a terrified, wide-eyed Yamaguchi, licking his lips obscenely.

“I like a guy with freckles,” Noya purrs.

“Alright, alright,” Ennoshita says, hauling the small boy off the table by the back of his shirt. Noya throws one last wink in Yamaguchi’s direction and settles back onto the floor. “Don’t terrorize your teammates.”

“Whose turn is it?” A blonde girl beside Hinata asks.

Ah, right. Hinata is here, too. But he might as well not be, he muses. He’s just…so _bored_.

Which is strange, admittedly; he usually _loves_ parties. And Nishinoya is known for throwing some great ones, but there are just too many people here tonight who he doesn’t know – apart from his five teammates and their manager, there are three boring girls and two boring dudes at the table he has never seen before. Somewhere in other parts of the house are the rest of his team, intermixed with several other strangers, presumably from school, but he really has nothing to say to any of them.

He really just wants to leave and hit some tosses. Or at least _talk_ about volleyball with someone.

It seems, though, that he’s reached the age of ‘grownup’ parties, and the days of video game slumber parties are over. All he really wants right now is a bag of potato chips, maybe some pop-corn or M&Ms, cozy pajama pants and some Super Smash Brothers. Maybe a bad zombie movie where Kageyama has to pretend that he isn’t too scared to look at the screen.

Instead he gets beer. Beer and (well there _was_ pizza and he made short work of that, but now pizza is over and he’s fighting off the world’s most aggressive food coma) this weird variation of what he guesses is supposed to be a ‘Spin the Bottle’-type app on Nishinoya’s cellphone.

He sighs.

Isn’t he too young to be mourning his youth?

But there are far too many shrill, drunken voices and too much bad music emanating from the kitchen.  And he swears if this drunk girl next to him leans on him one more time he is going to cause a scene.

He scoots over a few inches and yawns, sticking an elbow onto the table and cupping his face in his hand to cast a bored, sleepy glance in Kageyama’s direction across the table and – _oh, big surprise_ – the king of all things asocial looks bored, too.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kageyama asks over the din of the party after mirroring Hinata’s yawn, leaning back against the couch while Tsukishima reaches forward and spins the phone. “You love parties.”

_See?_

“I’m—“ Hinata drops his voice low, shielding the side of his mouth from Nishinoya, who isn’t listening anyway, instead he’s giggling at Tsukishima’s spin (‘ _Truth: what color panties are you wearing?’_ ), “I’m _bored,_ ” he mouths, shifting his eyes around nervously in guilt.

Kageyama opens his mouth to respond, but Tsukishima stands abruptly beside him and says, “pink. Bright pink. This game is stupid. Anyone need a drink?”

“Mm,” Kageyama waves his empty cup at Tsukishima from the floor, “water.”

“Tsukkiii~ I want another one of…these!” Their freckled teammate calls, pointing to his still-full cup. “It’s like...fancy orange juice!”

“It’s pretty much just vodka,” Tanaka stage-whispers to Tsukishima.

“I’ll take a beer!” Blonde Girl says, leaning over to slide her empty bottle across the table, bumping her knee against Hinata’s in the process.

Hinata sighs.

“You want something, dwarf?” Tsukishima asks, pointing at Hinata aggressively.

“No,” he mumbles, dropping his chin back into his hands. Perturbed brown eyes follow his lanky teammate out of the room. When they drift back to Kageyama, the setter is glaring at him.

Hinata bristles. “What!?“

“Shouyou, your turn!” Nishinoya says, excitedly drumming his hands on the table.

He stifles another sigh and reaches reluctantly forward, gripping the phone and snapping his wrist, sending the device into a wild spin. He hears the girl giggle next to him and he inconspicuously shuffles away. If this continues he’s going to end up in Ennoshita’s lap.

Really – he feels bad for being so bored. Everyone else seems to be having a great time. He’s just… not feeling it tonight.

The phone begins to slow; several pairs of eyes watch interestedly, curious as to what dumb fate befalls either him or whoever the bright green arrow points to. Or perhaps both of them, depending on what the app demands.

The pixilated arrow flashes on the screen before the spinning halts, finally pointing ominously and yet somehow festively directly at Kageyama.

Their eyes meet across the table and Kageyama arches a brow, both of them dropping their eyes and leaning forward as the screen goes momentarily dark. Hinata licks his lips, suddenly feeling his heart beat just a little faster in anticipation.

Hammering, really, he realizes.

And then four bold, bright orange letters take up the entire screen.

Hinata raises up onto his knees and cocks his head to read the sideways message just as the girl next to him gasps and Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

Hinata blinks, perplexed. “Fu—...wait, what?”

He freezes, eyes impossibly wide and flying from the screen to Kageyama. “ _FUCK_!?”

The entire circle erupts into immediate, roaring laughter just as Tsukishima returns. He drops Kageyama’s water in front of him and glances at the screen, snickering. “My my, king, so who’s the lucky one?”

All it takes is a quick glance around the table to answer that question, and the blond boy joins in on the hysterics.

But Kageyama just quirks a brow, seemingly amused or at least mildly annoyed in that _Kageyama_ sort of way.

The redhead can’t help but dissolve into laughter with everyone else at the ridiculousness as he sinks back to the floor. “How is that even an option!?” He manages between shaking breaths. “Yamaguchi gets ‘tickle’, and I get…  _this_!?” He continues laughing, dropping his face into his hands. “Noya, what kind of app is—“

But he’s cut off when Kageyama suddenly jumps to his feet and stalks quickly to the other side of the table.

Hinata yelps in surprise, falling backwards into the blonde girl’s lap as Kageyama looms over him, threatening and eyes flashing, and in one swift motion stoops down and drags Hinata up by his shirt, scooping an arm beneath his knees and lifting him bridal style into the air and turning on his heel, coming close to smacking one of the random dudes in the head with Hinata’s feet.

All laughter immediately stops. In fact, the whole room goes quiet.

Save for some trebly pop music droning from the kitchen, and:

“W-wait! Kageyama! What—hold on!” Hinata cries, kicking his legs, flipping around in strong arms and struggling uselessly, scrambling over his shoulder; frantic little hands claw at the back of Kageyama’s sweatshirt as long strides carry them purposefully out of the room and into the hallway. “C-can’t we talk about this!?” Hinata wails, flopped over the larger boy’s shoulder, Kageyama’s firm grip tightening around Hinata’s waist as he reaches desperately towards their stunned teammates, panicked eyes pleading for help as they round the corner.

He finds none.

And with one final, bleating call of _‘Help me!’_ as they reach the dark threshold of a bedroom, all hope of rescue is lost when Kageyama violently kicks the door closed behind them.

Moonlight filters blue and hazy through drawn, lacy curtains adorning two single hung windows when Kageyama turns and drops his prey heavily to the bed. He watches as Hinata props himself onto his elbows on the cushy mattress and shakes his head sharply, raising his head and blinking round, wide eyes rapidly in the dark, struggling to see his captor hovering above him. Trembling lips part as Hinata takes a deep, wavering breath at the gleaming, satisfied smile and blazing eyes that split the eerie shadows.

And he bursts out laughing.

Kageyama ducks down immediately, shoving a hand against Hinata’s mouth and pressing a finger to his own lips, _shush_ ing him, though unable to suppress a grin of his own.

After several seconds of muffled laughter, Hinata raises his own hands to his face, clapping them over Kageyama’s palm and taking responsibility for his own laughing fit, nodding at the other to signal that, yes, he’s got everything under control, now, and Kageyama straightens back up, moving his hand.

“Did you see their faces!?” Hinata yell-whispers from behind his fingers while Kageyama busies himself with flicking on the bedside lamp. A warm, yellow glow opens the room around them, revealing a double bed flanked by two nightstands, a mahogany vanity and dresser set to match, and, like, hundreds of dusty family photos decorating every inch of pale beige walls.

“Of course I did.” Kageyama flops onto his back beside his friend, folding his hands behind his head against several gaudily-dressed pillows. The dark green, plaid comforter doesn’t make for a pleasing aesthetic, either. “Idiots,” he adds.

“Mm,” Hinata hums in agreement, folding his legs up onto the bed and wrapping his arms around his knees. “Do you think they really think…?” He tapers off, looking around slowly to admire their private surroundings.

Kageyama shrugs. “Who knows.”

“How long do we have to stay in here?” Hinata asks, eyeing several sepia-toned photos of what could be the very first Nishinoyas in history. He concludes that they are occupying a rarely-used spare bedroom doubling as a photograph graveyard, what with the light scent of dust kicked up from the bed. “It’s a little creepy.”

Kageyama snorts. “Do you really want to go back to the party?”

He doesn’t, and he shakes his head. “That girl kept touching me.”

“I noticed.”

“We could sneak out the window or something?” Hinata offers.

“Or we could just stay here.”

“The entire night!?”

Kageyama shrugs again.

“I’ll die of starvation!”

“You just had five slices of pizza!”

“I did not! I had…” Hinata counts on his fingers, “shut up!”

Kageyama snorts and a then silence falls over the room; they listen to the faint hum of conversation and music oozing ever-so-quietly through the walls, and Kageyama lets his eyes fall closed. Hinata jabs at his thigh with his foot.

“Wake up, assface!”

“I _am_ awake!” Kageyama insists, opening his eyes and sitting up to prove it.

Hinata grumbles lowly, folding his arms over his chest; he eyes the door as he chews on his lip in thought. Then he giggles. “Think they’re listening?” He whispers.

Blue eyes flick towards the door. “Tanaka and Nishinoya, maybe.”

“Well…” Hinata licks his lips, shuffling his body on the bed until he’s squared in front of Kageyama, eyes twinkling. “Should we…you know…give them something to listen to?”

Kageyama leans back onto his hands and rolls his eyes. “This isn’t some dumb movie. I don’t think—“

And then, staring directly into Kageyama’s eyes, Hinata lets out a loud, wordless moan. He giggles quietly into his hand as all the color drains from Kageyama’s face just as he feels his own cheeks prickle with heat.

Kageyama gives a quick jerk of his head, the quickest of frantic head shakes as Hinata drops his hands. Blue eyes widen endearingly as full, pink lips curl into a wicked smile.

Hinata sucks in a breath and then,

“W-wait! Kageya-ah! Not so…oh _god—_ ” Hinata cries breathlessly to the ceiling. He tilts his head back down, arching his brows at Kageyama in encouragement, nodding his head for his friend to join in. Color has returned to the boy’s face, but now there is far too much of it.

Well, no wonder, the idiot is holding his breath.

“Say something!” Hinata hisses, backhanding Kageyama’s shin.

But Kageyama doesn’t. He jumps at Hinata’s touch and does that quick head shake again, leaning forward and dropping his knees to sit cross-legged, gripping them tightly. He releases his held breath and silently mouths a frantic, _“Stop_!”

Hinata has never seen his friend so hilariously flustered. He didn’t know something like this would make him so painfully uncomfortable, though it makes sense, he supposes, if he really thinks about it. Even if it’s a little embarrassing for him to be erotically moaning in front of his closest friend, there’s no way in hell he’s stopping now. Kageyama’s petrified expression is just too precious.

Hinata leans forward and Kageyama recoils, but all he’s doing is grabbing a pillow from behind him. Hinata gathers it to his chest and stuffs his own flushed face into it and moans deeply, and then,

“Oh…  _oh…_ yes… just— _ah!_ —like that—T-Tobio!” He wails, grinning maliciously into the pillow and raising his eyes just enough to keep them on Kageyama, who appears to be trying very, _very_ hard to melt into the headboard behind him. “Don’t stop—“ he continues, “— _please_ don’t stop… ah, fuck, Tobio…  _Tobi_ —“

Kageyama launches forward and knocks Hinata onto his back, wrenching the pillow from his chest and smashing it into his face, smothering and pinning him to the bed.

“Stop it! Kageyama growls, shoving down on the pillow. “Fucking stop! You’re so embarrassing!”

Muffled little giggles make their way out from under the pillow and Hinata wiggles beneath it, shimmying until his face peeks out the top. “Oh lighten up, you big prude.”

“I’m not—“ But Kageyama quiets, eyes snapping up towards the door at the sounds of voyeuristic scuttling from the other side.

Hinata cranes his neck backwards, following the other’s line of sight. He smiles and whispers, “see!?”

Kageyama’s mouth works silently, eyes blinking dumbly towards the bedroom door and then down at Hinata’s beaming face. And finally, he breaks into a smile of his own.

“Dumbass,” he mutters, still blushing, pushing off of Hinata and rejoining his harem of ugly pillows at the other end of the bed.

Hinata tosses the pillow back at Kageyama and rolls off the bed, brushing himself off as he straightens up and looks around. “There’s got to be _something_ entertaining in here,” he says, strolling over to the tall dresser and unabashedly pulling open one of the drawers.

“Nosy,” Kageyama quips.

“ _Curious,_ ” Hinata corrects, slamming the drawer and opening another one. “And _bored._ Is Nishinoya’s family famous or something?” He asks, pulling out a massive photo album and absently flipping through the pages. “I’ve never seen so many pictures of a person’s family in my life. They aren’t even _interesting,_ ” he scoffs, replacing the album and closing the drawer in disappointment.

He feels Kageyama’s eyes on him as he makes his way over to the vanity, plopping down in the seat.

He sticks his tongue out at the judging boy in the mirror and then bends down, wrenching open a cabinet beneath a drawer. His eyes widen and he drops to his knees.

“What did you find?” Kageyama asks with a yawn, settling back into the pillows. He furrows his brows strangely and then sits back up, clearing his throat.

“This!” Hinata turns, presenting a fancy, though very dusty, bottle of a dark amber liquor.

Kageyama frowns. “Why do you look so excited?”

“We should play a game!” Hinata answers, running and jumping back onto the bed with the bottle in his hand. “Like a drinking game!”

“I am _not_ playing a drinking game with some random shit you found in _someone else’s_ house!” Kageyama hisses.

“I doubt they even knew it was down there,” Hinata answers, blowing a layer of dust off of the label and into Kageyama’s face.

“Even—“ Kageyama sneezes. “—what the fuck, dumbass—even worse. Maybe it’s spoiled! Who knows how long it’s been there.”

“I don’t think that’s how alcohol works, Kageyama,” Hinata says, twisting off the sealed top. “See? It wasn’t even open.”

“How do you know how it works? You don’t even drink!”

“Well, neither do you!” Hinata snaps, smelling the opening of the bottle. He wrinkles his nose and sniffs. “And anyway…it’s not that I _don’t_ drink.”

“I’ve never seen you drink.”

“I never _have_ … but… but maybe I would!”

“You never drink at parties!” Kageyama points out, gesturing towards the present party they escaped from.

“Well… maybe because I don’t want to drink with _them,_ ” he admits, looking down the neck of the dark bottle with one eye. He blinks and looks back up at Kageyama. “But I would with you.”

The hint of a blush returns to Kageyama’s face and he glances away. He worries his lip for several seconds, staring hard at the curtains before mumbling, “so what game do you want to play, then.”

Hinata brightens, grinning broadly, and shuffles towards Kageyama to plop down directly in front of him. Kageyama looks vaguely threatened by this, but he gets over it quickly.

“Let’s play truth or dare!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “What were we _just_ doing, dumbass?”

“Yeah but that was dumb and boring!”

“And it’s supposed to be better with just the two of us?”

“It could be if you weren’t being such a… a stick in the mud!”

And Kageyama snorts. “A stick in the mud?”

“The stickiest of sticks in the muddiest mud.” Hinata turns away, sulking. “We’re talking like, quicksand. And… branches. _Tree trunks_ even. You’re like… an entire forest in a lake of…”

Kageyama cocks his head, waiting.

“…mud…” Hinata murmurs. He turns his face away with a huff and brings the bottle to his lips, tilting it up defiantly and _immediately_ collapsing into a fit of coughing and sputtering.

Kageyama watches, amused. “Taste good?”

Hinata continues to cough into the crook of his elbow, offering the bottle to his friend and blinking red, watery eyes. “Delicious,” he spits out when Kageyama takes the liquor.

Kageyama breathes out a slowly in preparation before taking a sip himself and grimacing. “Wow,” he says, smacking his lips in revulsion. “You weren’t kidding.”

“Give it back I want more,” Hinata coughs out, reaching for the bottle again.

“No, it’s mine now.” Kageyama pulls away, taking another disgusting sip and shuddering. Hinata snatches the bottle away while the setter recovers.

“Do people actually enjoy this stuff?” Hinata asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after another sip. “I mean, after the initial shock it isn’t so bad, but I never thought it would be this gross.”

“Maybe it’s supposed to grow on you,” Kageyama says. “Let me try it again.”

After several minutes of passing the bottle back and forth, Kageyama ends up with it in his hands, Hinata apparently having enough for the time being, and he stares down at it in thought. Hard, concentrated thought.

“So… where did you learn to do that, exactly?” Kageyama asks quietly to the bottle with a frown.

“Learn to do what?” Hinata asks in return as he gets up, brushing aside the curtains to look into the dark backyard.

“That… _thing_ you did before…” Kageyama mumbles.

When Hinata looks back at him in question, the setter is looking pointedly at the comforter. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Hinata says.

“The um… Kageyama looks up, pressing his lips together before continuing, “the moaning thing.”

Hinata blinks, confused. “Where did I learn it?”

Kageyama just nods, eyes lowered again.

“It’s not… wait, what?” Hinata screws up his face, jumping back onto the bed. “I didn’t _learn_ it anywhere.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything.

“TV? I guess? Movies? Intuition? I don’t really know how to answer that.”

Kageyama raises his eyes and takes another drink, but still doesn’t say anything.

“It’s not like I learned it from experience or anything.” Hinata blinks. “Is that what you’re asking?”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Kageyama says quickly, confirming that that’s exactly what he is asking.

“You don’t think you’d _know_ if I…had _experience_?” Hinata presses, leaning forward and taking the bottle away.

“Why would I know that!?” Kageyama snaps defensively.

“Oh please, Kageyama.” Hinata rolls his eyes, taking a sip. “I’ve never even—“

“Jerked off?” The other supplies with a straight face.

The bottle slips out of Hinata’s hands and falls into his lap with a wet slosh, dumping vile liquid onto his thighs. He grabs at it immediately, heat flooding his face.

“What!? No, you idiot! I mean y-yes!” Hinata cries, placing the bottle safely on the floor behind him. “Obviously! I’m seventeen!”

But Kageyama shrugs, watching the spilled alcohol spread across the fabric of Hinata’s dark jeans. “I just can’t picture you doing something like that.”

“Well stop trying to!” Hinata shrieks.

And Kageyama looks him in the face, and then off to the side, screwing up his face in an over-exaggerated, pensive expression, tapping his finger on his chin in thought.

A devilish grin works onto Kageyama’s face right before Hinata lunges at him, clamoring for a pillow behind him and smacking him in the side of the head with it.

“Pervert!” The smaller boy accuses loudly, tackling Kageyama to the bed and continuing to beat him about the head and face, dodging defensive fists and open palms.

“ _I’m_ the pervert!?” Kageyama cries, getting his hands around a pillow under him. “You’re the one moaning like a porn star!” He whacks Hinata full in the face and Hinata falls backwards onto the bed, only to leap back on top of his friend with added fury, straddling his waist and pummeling him to death with unsightly linens. 

“Stop, stop! I—I don’t want—to die like—this!” Kageyama gasps, abandoning his pillow and shielding his face from Hinata’s blows.

“You should have—thought about that—before you—“

“Okay, okay—stop—just— _ah-AH!_ ” Kageyama suddenly claps his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and frightened, and he goes totally, completely still.

Hinata stills immediately, too, face falling in concern. “What!? Did I…oh god, did I hurt you!?” He asks, frantic, leaning forward to examine his friend’s crimson face for any sign of injury -  bloody nose, perhaps a black eye or a split lip.

Kageyama mewls pitifully though his fingers and squeezes his eyes shut tight as he rolls his head to the side. “Get off me, dumbass!” He demands into his palm.

“Are you okay!? What did I—“ Hinata shifts his hips again and Kageyama arches his back slightly, an unmistakable moan leaking through his fingers. Hinata freezes.

Kageyama cracks his eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly with labored breathing. His gaze is unfocused, trained on the dresser beside the bed. “Get off,” he grinds out, strained. “Please.”

Hinata blinks as sudden understanding crashes over him like an icy wave. “Oh,” he says softly, almost inaudibly. “Oh!” He repeats, louder. “Oh my _god!—_ “ he screeches, flopping to the side, off Kageyama’s hips and tumbling gracelessly to the carpet with a loud thud. He pops up onto his knees, face on fire and eyes flickering involuntarily to the other’s waist before looking away again, mortified. “Why!?” He blurts.

Kageyama sits up stiffly, avoiding eye contact at all costs and yanks a pillow onto his lap. “Give. Me. The bottle.”

Hinata wordlessly obeys, nodding, picking it up off the floor handing it over in sort of a daze. He swallows as he watches Kageyama’s own throat work around a massive gulp of too much alcohol. Brown eyes follow the bright flush radiating from the setter’s entire face and all the way down his neck, disappearing beneath his black sweatshirt, likely spreading down his entire chest. Hinata tries not to think about it too hard. “Why…?” He repeats again, voice thin.

Kageyama tears the bottle away from his lips, face pinched with embarrassed anguish. “It’s from… before,” he rasps out. “When you—“

“When _I_!?” Hinata repeats with disbelief. “It’s _my_ fault!?”

“You were moaning my name all like— _“_ Kageyama buries his face into his hand. “I told you to stop!”

Hinata stares, bewildered and speechless.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Kageyama growls, raising his head.

“That…” Hinata’s mouth starts to work. “That was like… twenty minutes ago!” He jumps to his feet. “You’ve been like that—“

“Shut up!”

“—The whole time!?”

Kageyama whines pitifully and slumps against the headboard. He takes another drink and wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

“Kageyama.” Hinata’s shoulders droop and he kneels on the bed, reaching for his distraught friend. “Stop, you’re going to get sick.”

“Good. Maybe I’ll die,” he snaps, taking another drink.

“Seriously, stop—" Hinata reaches for the bottle but freezes when Kageyama recoils. Hinata raises his hands in surrender and sits back down at the foot of the bed.

Hinata sighs. “At least let me have some, too,” he mumbles, tapping his fingers together shyly.

Kageyama looks at the bottle before extending it forward carefully, slowly, with a slight wobble, making damn sure their fingers don’t brush when Hinata takes it.

Hinata tries to take as big of a gulp as Kageyama had, succeeds, and then takes another one before standing up and stowing the bottle behind a framed, black and white photograph of some old people on the dresser.

He resumes his position on the bed, sitting cross-legged and facing poor, embarrassed, red-faced Kageyama.

When glassy, blue eyes meet his, Hinata adds ‘ _tipsy_ ’ to that list.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Hinata says firmly, trying to hold Kageyama’s unfocused gaze.

But Kageyama’s gaze drops, face falling into his hand in misery. “I didn’t even consider that as an option,” he groans pathetically.

Hinata’s brows wrinkle in confusion. “Then why are you so embarrassed?”

Kageyama snaps his head up. “Wouldn’t you be!?”

“Well… yeah. Probably.” He fidgets. “But that’s because you’d make fun of me, so—“

Kageyama curls his lip. “I wouldn’t make fun of you.”

“Oh,” Hinata answers, surprised. “Really?”

But Kageyama looks away again.

And Hinata can’t help but giggle. “I’m actually… a little flattered.”

“Shut up!” Wild blue eyes are on his face again. “It’s not like it was…” He trails off, suddenly finding the comforter beneath him _fascinating_.

“Not like it was… what?” Hinata presses, curious.

Kageyama blows out a slow breath. “Nothing. Can we stop talking about it?”

“No, what were you going to say.” He demands, leaning forward.

“It wasn’t like it was because… it was _you_ or-or anything!” Kageyama swears, voice thin. “It would have happened with anyone!” 

“Oh,” Hinata says, shoulders dropping just a little as he pokes at a spot on the comforter.

To say that the silence that follows is uncomfortable would be a gross insult to uncomfortable silences everywhere.

But Hinata finally breaks it, raising his eyes and asking,

“So if it had been… like… Tanaka…”

“No definitely not,” Kageyama says to his lap.

Hinata drums his fingers on his lip. “Tsukishima.”

Kageyama blinks, still looking down at his lap, but scrunches his face in clear disgust. Hinata giggles.

“Suga.”

Kageyama mulls this one over for a second or two, and then says, “I don’t think so.”

“Yachi.”

This receives an immediate no.

“Oikawa?”

Kageyama shakes his head slowly.

“Gosh, Kageyama,” Hinata laughs, “If you’re trying to prove a point, you should at least try lying a little.”

Kageyama just sort of hums, swaying a bit where he sits. He’s staring at the dresser, now, with a blank, vaguely dreamy expression, clearly distracted and not entirely listening.

“So it is just me.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama sighs. But his eyes widen and he jerks his head around. “NO! I mean, no! Not just you! You’re—fuck!” He smacks his own forehead in drunk, frustrated humiliation. “Can we talk about anything else? Please?”  

“Fine, fine,” Hinata sings, leaning back onto his elbow. “You lush.” Kageyama tries to glare but it’s so comically unfocused. “What do you want to talk about?”

Kageyama shrugs.

" _Guh,_ " Hinata groans, rolling over onto his stomach. “So unhelpful.”

“You think of something, then!”

“I’m still up for some truth or dare.”

“Then go back out there!”

“I don’t want to go back out there. I want to hang out with you.”

Kageyama sighs.

“Come ooon. It will help get your mind off of…” Hinata gestures and Kageyama squirms, tightening the pillow in his lap.

“Fine,” he finally mumbles reluctantly.

“Mmkay, _Tobio,_ ” Hinata teases. Kageyama stiffens, but Hinata just licks his lips before saying, “truth or dare?”

Kageyama swallows. “Dare.”

“You do it.”

“Huh?”

“What I did before. The noises.”

Blue eyes roll, hard. “I am _not_ doing that, dumbass.”

“Why not? It might make us even.” Hinata says with a shrug.

“Might make us… what?” Kageyama asks, deadpan. “You… there are _so_ many things wrong with that.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Hinata nods after some thought. “It probably wouldn’t work on me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama demands, offended.

“Well… I would be expecting it, for one thing,” he says, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. “And you probably wouldn’t do it right, anyway.”

“How would I not do it right?” Kageyama leans forward aggressively.

“I’m sure you of all people would find a way,” Hinata says nonchalantly, eyes wandering lazily around the room.

“You’re such a little shit.” Kageyama narrows his eyes. “I know what you’re doing.”

Hinata snickers.

“What were you going to say… earlier?” Kageyama asks suddenly, having a bit of trouble with the words. “You were saying you never… _’you never even’_ … what? You never did what?”

“Oh…” Hinata fidgets, feeling a little uncomfortable. “Um… nothing.”

“You have to tell me,” Kageyama pushes.

“I don’t have to do anything,” Hinata contends, folding his arms across his chest.

“Fine! ‘s not like I give a shit… anyway.”

Kageyama is definitely slurring his speech; it’s barely noticeable, but Hinata notices it all the same. And he can’t help but giggle.

“Yes you do,” Hinata says, grinning.

“Yes I do,” Kageyama admits, fingers gripping the pillow. “Tell me.”

“I’ve just never kissed anyone,” he says with a shrug. “That’s all.”

“Oh,” Kageyama says, dropping his glassy gaze.

“Yeah… sorry it’s not more exciting.”

“No it…’s fine.” Kageyama says, poking at the pillow.

“Thanks for the validation,” Hinata replies, watching Kageyama’s fingers dance over the creepy paisley pattern.

“No I mean that…” He wobbles when he looks back at Hinata. “I mean I’ve never… done it either. The kissing… of… anyone.”

Hinata snorts. “Really?”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “What do you mean, really?”

Hinata shrugs again, picking at his fingernails. “I just thought that… well, you’ve got the whole tall and mysterious thing going on… plus you’re all…” Hinata waves his hand in Kageyama’s direction in a completely vague gesture.

A dark brow arches curiously.

“Like… attractive.”

Kageyama jerks like he was just slapped. “I am?”

“Well… yeah!” Hinata says as a creeping heat rises in his face. “In like a dumb awkward—“

“You think I’m attractive?” Kageyama asks, dragging the pillow off his lap and placing it beside him, and brown eyes follow it.

Hinata takes this as a sign that the issue has resolved itself. He’s not going to look to confirm it. He swears.

“I uh…” He shifts his gaze around the room. “I can see how other people would find you attractive!” He says finally when he looks back at Kageyama’s face, keeping his eyes up.

_Up._

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Kageyama says, blinking lazily.

“You’re… um… handsome!” Hinata says happily, having found a seemingly innocuous enough adjective.

But Kageyama wrinkles his nose. “What am I, your dad?”

“What?” Hinata asks, wrinkling his nose as well. “Who calls their dad handsome!?”

“It just seems like such a dad thing! I don’t know!”

“You’re such an idiot…” Hinata groans, flopping onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Who would call someone attractive if they themselves didn’t think they were attractive!?”

“Who… would…” Kageyama frowns, mulling the statement over like it’s the world’s most difficult riddle. “…what?”

“Oh, never mind, you drunk,” Hinata grumbles, sitting up.

“I’m… I’m not drunk!” Kageyama insists, climbing off the bed. He staggers immediately and sits back down heavily.

“No. Definitely not,” Hinata says, sitting up. “So… I take it you’re not going to do your dare?”

“Nope,” the setter answers, collapsing back into the pillows. “Pick something else.”

Hinata stares hard at his friend as he thinks, watching Kageyama’s glazed eyes pass over the ceiling and thinking of something that could be both a good, creative dare _and_ something Kageyama would be likely to do.

He frowns.

Alright… maybe he's a little tipsy as well… considering what he's thinking about.

He pushes the ridiculous thought away, focusing instead on the way Kageyama keeps brushing hair out of his eyes and occasionally catching his bottom lip between his teeth in a way that suggests he hasn't pushed the original thought away at all.

He _must_ be drunk. There's no way he'd do the thing he is about to do if he were sober.

Except he's not drunk – not at all.

He just suddenly… really wants to—

“You know, Kageyama,” Hinata says, getting to his knees and crawling forward slowly as Kageyama raises his head. “If you don’t do your dare, I’m supposed to punish you.”

Kageyama pulls himself into a sitting position, popping his knees up and resting his hands on his thighs. “You’re going to punish me?” He asks, brows furrowed.

“I have to.” Hinata stills a foot away from his friend on his hands and knees. His heart is racing. “It’s a rule.”

“Um…alright,” Kageyama says warily.

Hinata blinks at his friend’s suspicious face, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up again. “You don’t have to look so scared, Kageyama.”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama says, “you can’t scare me.”

 _Challenge accepted._ Hinata thinks. “Challenge accepted,” he says.

He feels that heat flooding his face again; it’s slow, dragging up into his cheeks and creeping down into his chest, filling it. He looks back down at Kageyama’s lips, unconsciously licking his own.

“What are you—“

“Kiss me,” Hinata interrupts before he loses his nerve.

Kageyama blinks, blank-faced. He shakes his head, presumably to clear it because then he says, “um… say that again?”

“Kiss me,” Hinata repeats without hesitation, crawling forward a final few inches to rest his hand on Kageyama’s knee.

Kageyama doesn’t jerk away, but he does lean backwards as far as possible, trapped against the headboard and pillows flanked on either side. “T-that’s supposed to— _that’s_ my punishment!?” He cries, winding his fingers into pillowcases on either side of him.

“You never kissed anyone, right?” Hinata powers through, courageous.

“N-no, but—"

“Just think of it as practice.” Hinata shrugs. He’s going for nonchalant, but he’s definitely shaking, and with his hand presently on Kageyama’s knee he’s confident the other boy can feel it. If he ignores it, maybe it will go away. “We should probably at least practice it a little. For like… future things.”

Kageyama is staring at him, open mouthed and astonished. Hinata can almost see his words soaking through Kageyama’s already well-saturated brain, seeping finally into a center of comprehension.

Because Kageyama’s face does something weird.

It goes from scared – all wild, frightened eyes and a deep blush – to reflect unbridled anger in a flash. His eyes blaze and nostrils flare, and Hinata can’t help but suck in a tiny breath, twitching back at the sudden shift.

“You,” Kageyama growls lowly, quietly, eyes no longer hazy and unfocused but sharp, deadly, when he smacks the small hand off his knee, “are absolutely. One hundred percent,” he pauses, holding Hinata’s gaze, “the _last_ person on this earth who I would _ever_ want to _practice_ kissing with.”

And Hinata's eyes go wide. He blinks. Blinks again.

“Ah—o-oh,” Hinata stammers, rocking back onto his heels and still looking at Kageyama.

He… wasn’t quite expecting _that_.

A negative reaction, sure; he didn’t think Kageyama would _actually_ want to kiss him, obviously.

_Obviously._

So why does he feel like he just got punched?

His breath leaves him in a rush and he drops his hands onto his thighs, face so on fire it hurts.

It… really hurts.

It _hurts._

“Oh… um…” he feels his mouth moving again, slowly. “O…okay, then.” He swallows, looking off to the side. He can hear Kageyama breathing, loud, full, and angry.

When he feels a wobble in his chin he starts to worry; the tremble to his lips makes him panic; and the knife in his heart seals the deal. So he of course forces a brilliant, toothy smile onto his face, raises his stinging eyes and says,

“Well! I’ll just have to think of something else, then!” He beams through Kageyama’s furious gaze and the feeling of his chest ripping apart. “I just thought, you know,” he waves a hand dismissively. “Why not, right?”

“What do you mean, _why_ _not?’"_ Kageyama spits.

Hinata is positive he’s never seen Kageyama so angry, and when the hell did he sober up?

He swallows the rising lump in his throat, choking him.

“Disgusting,” Kageyama continues, twisting the knife. “I didn’t realize you’d kiss just anyone.”

God - when did it get so… blurry in here.

“Well, I—“ Hinata says, fidgeting, dropping his eyes again. “I wouldn’t… I guess that’s—that’s… um… I just thought—I mean, I didn’t a-actually th-ink—“ His voice breaks, high and thin and pitiful. And before he can stop it he can feel a heavy tear roll hotly down his cheek.

He hadn’t expected _that,_ but he _certainly_ never expected _this._

He scrubs his eyes quickly with the back of his hand – as if he could somehow hide it – bringing it away slick and wet. He blinks. “ _Shit,_ ” he whispers, covering his face. “I didn’t mean—“ he sniffs, “I didn’t… oh…  _fuck_ , Kageyama—” Hinata sobs suddenly, a gasping shudder of a noise fed against his palm, tremors wracking his small body as he cries feebly into his trembling hands.

This is _so_ embarrassing.  

After several seconds – really, it doesn’t last long – he manages to get his breathing under control. He steels himself, raising red-rimmed, watery eyes, but he forces a smile through the tears. “Geeze, Kageyama…” he laughs stiffly, humorlessly, “that was just… s-so mean!” He wipes his wet face with his sleeve, raising his eyes to the ceiling. “I just expected… I expected you to laugh at me or s-something… not... say it like—shit…s-sorry…I just didn’t expect…wow…” He wipes at the tears again, doing his best to clear his vision so he can at least see, turning his face down and blinking rapidly at the green comforter. “I wasn't even being serious...” He says, trying for indignant but his voice is too quiet, still so pressed with hurt.

He shakes his head, blowing out a pacifying breath. “Yikes,” he says, running a hand through his hair before risking a glance back up at Kageyama. He braces himself with a wide grin. “Sorry about that. It was just… I shouldn’t joke like that—“

Hinata stills.

“Kage…yama?”

_Oh._

Kageyama looks… broken.

One hand is clutching his sweatshirt, fist wound tight over his heart, with the other gripping the side of his thigh, strong fingers dimpling the denim, digging in too hard.  He’s shaking, shuddering, with every rapid breath, face flushed completely, burning, and punctuated heartbreakingly with blue eyes red and glassy and welling with tears of his own.

“Hinata—“ He rasps out.

“Kageyama!” Hinata interrupts, falling forward onto his hands in alarm. “I’m sorry! I didn’t—what’s wrong!? Are you sick? I can get you water!” He cries, dropping off the side of the bed, rubbing the remaining tears with the heel of his hand. “I’ll be right back—“

But Kageyama is moving before he can finish, his hand shooting out as he lurches forward, releasing his own sweatshirt to instead twine into the front of Hinata’s, tugging the small body back onto the bed and roughly into his chest.

Hinata yelps when he crashes into Kageyama, his forehead knocking into the other’s shoulder and knees flanking one of his thighs, arms pinned against his broad chest – too shocked to be confused. But then strong fingers wind into his hair, and gently tilt his head back.

“Dumbass…” Kageyama whispers coarsely, shattered.

Hinata’s lips part in shock. And before he can muster any sort of question, any baffled sound or even a breath, Kageyama ducks his head, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips softly, tenderly, to his.

Hinata gasps against the warm pressure. A high, muted whine of surprise catches in his throat, small hands clutching into soft black fabric as Kageyama’s hold tightens at the back of his head, the other slipping around to the small of his back, coaxing Hinata closer, up and against him as they kiss. But Hinata doesn’t need any coaxing; he presses up eagerly, hands leaving the sweatshirt to move to the sides of Kageyama’s face, holding him firmly, needing Kageyama to _stay._ To _keep doing this_.

Which is why his next course of action is so confusing.

“W-wait. Kage—yama…” Hinata breathes softly, pulling away from the kiss but still holding the boy’s face in his hands. “I thought…” He swallows, lips tingling and feeling… deserted. “You said—“

“I love you, idiot.” Kageyama whispers, brushing a thumb gently over a warm, pink cheek, eyes still watery. “How do you not know that?”

Hinata’s heart stops. He feels like he got punched again. “You… love me?”

Kageyama swallows, closes his eyes, and then nods.

“How… but you’re… why!?” Hinata stammers, eyes wild and searching. “But you… you said—“

“ _Practice,_ dumbass,” Kageyama says quietly. “I want the… real thing.”

Hinata’s mouth works uselessly around all the questions at once. He eventually manages a disbelieving, almost accusing: “Why do you love me!?”

“There’s… so many reasons,” Kageyama whispers, knocking their foreheads together softly. “And also… I-I don’t know,” he finishes, brow knitting in genuine confusion.

To this, Hinata giggles. It’s a crazed, high-pitched refrain of near delirium. He’s shaking, too, but he isn’t the only one.

Hinata’s eyes slide closed and he leans into Kageyama’s touch, nuzzling into his warm, tremulous palm. “Idiot,” he starts, voice strained. “You didn’t have anything to worry about, you know. We always… you know, practice together,” Hinata says softly, opening his eyes and pressing a kiss to the pad of Kageyama’s thumb. He raises his hand to the one against his face and threads their fingers together. “And then we play together. Why would I want kissing to be any different?”

“How was I supposed to know what you were thinking?” Kageyama asks, justifiably a little annoyed.

“ _I_ didn’t know what I was thinking,” Hinata admits, closing his eyes again. “But somehow you figured it out, anyway.”

“I didn’t figure anything out… I… you could have pushed me away,” Kageyama mumbles, raising his head. “I actually thought you would, but I just… had to. You were crying and—“

“You’ve seen me cry before.” Hinata laughs.

“And every time I’ve wanted… to…” Kageyama drops his eyes, swallowing.

“Every time?” Hinata arches a brow, heart melting all the same.

“Well… yeah.”

“ _Every_ time?” Hinata presses, dropping his hands to Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama nods.

“So, when we first—“

“ _Every_ time, dumbass!” Kageyama hisses, exasperated, raising his eyes again.

“Oh... oh!” Hinata’s own eyes widen in disbelief.

“Yeah… I’m still sort of waiting for you to… um, freak out, or something.”

Hinata frowns, confused. “Why would I?”

To this, Kageyama just looks away, his deep blush somehow deepening further.

Hinata cocks his head, gaze dropping to the way Kageyama is nervously chewing on his lip. “Kageyama…” Hinata whispers, cupping Kageyama’s chin in his hand and drawing his face back forward. His eyes look pained, somehow. Pleading. Hinata’s chest feels like it’s tearing open. Blue eyes flicker down to his lips.

When Kageyama kisses him again it’s a little deeper, and there’s something desperate to it. He’s pulled into Kageyama’s lap and Hinata wraps his arms around his neck, tight, their lips parting in sync when they share a sharp breath. His thighs part fully over Kageyama’s hips when Kageyama draws them back against the pillows.

And when Kageyama licks into his mouth, Hinata’s world splinters.

Hinata moans and Kageyama answers with one of his own, the low, wanton sound dispatching electricity from the top of his head to the tips of his curling toes as Kageyama dips his tongue between Hinata’s lips, tasting him, robbing him of breath and thought.  

They break away again, panting heavily, and Kageyama tugs that mop of bright red hair to the side, exposing a pale column of throat to press his mouth against gently, humming in satisfaction against the sweat-damp skin.

“You… definitely don’t need—practice,” Hinata breathes at the ceiling, arching his back at the overwhelming sensation radiating down his spine, igniting every nerve in his body like fireworks. “Are you just good at… everything—you—do, _god—“_ Hinata keens when Kageyama bites softly at his collarbone, small fists tight in black hair.

“Want to find out?” Kageyama murmurs against his hot skin, rolling his eyes up to regard the panting mess above him.

“ _Jesus,_ Kageyama!” Hinata whines, reluctantly releasing the soft hair between his fingers, angling his body back and away from that glorious mouth and dropping his arms to circle around Kageyama’s neck. He leans back to regard dark blue eyes, heart sinking at what he’s about to say.

“You’re… you’re drunk,” Hinata says, breathing heavily and yet still somehow sad, moving to brush Kageyama’s bangs off his forehead.

“I’m not,” Kageyama says, catching Hinata’s hand and bringing it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “I’m not _that_ drunk,” he corrects.

Hinata sags against him, dropping his hands against Kageyama’s chest, breath slowing. “But what if you don’t really want to be doing this with me?” Hinata asks to his hands.

“I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long, dumbass,” Kageyama breathes, leaning forward to speak against his temple. “The alcohol didn’t make me love you. I’ve loved you for… fuck, _so long_.”

“But—“ Hinata tries, but a full-body shiver silences him when Kageyama runs his nose down the side of his face, slipping beneath his ear and continuing down his neck.

“All it did was… help me tell you,” Kageyama murmurs into his skin, moving to look Hinata in the face. “And make me feel sort of sick… and dizzy. But I might never have told you, otherwise.”

Little eyebrows furrow. “Why wouldn’t you have told me?”

Kageyama immediately looks away.

Apparently there are still somethings he isn’t willing to share.

“If you don’t want this…” Kageyama says, face still turned away. “Just say—“

“I do… but… what if you regret this tomorrow?” Hinata asks, voice so small. “That would… hurt.”

“It would hurt,” Kageyama agrees, “if you regretted anything, too.”

“I wouldn’t,” Hinata insists.

“I wouldn’t either,” Kageyama answers.

“But you’re drunk,” Hinata reminds him.

“Aren’t you, too?” Kageyama asks, confused.

Hinata looks around the room, passing his eyes quickly over photographs and furniture, checking the integrity of his vision – testing it. Seems intact. He wrinkles his nose. “I don’t think so. I thought maybe I was but… yeah, no. I’m not.”

Kageyama blinks. “How?”

Hinata just shrugs.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything. He just lowers his gaze to Hinata’s throat with a completely vacant expression.

“Is that… okay?” Hinata asks, biting his lip anxiously.

And Kageyama slowly nods, frowning again, deeply. “I’m… really happy. About that.”

Hinata sighs with relief and rolls his eyes. “Of course you are,” he breathes. “Silly me.” But then he laughs genuinely, throwing his arms around Kageyama.

Hinata kisses him this time; it’s small at first, affectionate, a little hesitant. And Kageyama lets him explore; lets him experiment with little nips and flicks of his tongue. He lets Hinata part his lips, slipping his tongue between them and brushing it against his. Kageyama likes this.

This evidenced in the way Kageyama tightens his hold against Hinata's scalp, and the hum of a throaty moan when he rolls his tongue, slow and passionate.

“Are you sure… you’ve never done this before?” Kageyama breathes hotly against Hinata’s lips when they break.

“Mmhm,” Hinata hums, nibbling on Kageyama’s lower lip. He still tastes like alcohol. Hinata doesn’t care. How could he when he has large, strong hands shifting from his hair and back to settle instead on his hips, tugging him impossibly closer.

“Good,” Kageyama whispers against his lips. “That makes me—“

“Really happy,” Hinata agrees, tilting back up, sliding their lips together sweetly. Those fingers flex against his hips and then hitch up higher, slipping beneath the hem of Hinata's shirt to tease and dance along the sensitive skin of his sides. He shudders.

And Kageyama likes this, too.

 _This_ evidenced by a _growl_ , and a possessive grip on Hinata’s waist while Kageyama deepens the kiss with a demanding intensity.

Hinata cries out, muffled in the most glorious way as Kageyama steals the air directly from his lungs with the most obscene kiss the world has to offer. His mind is spinning, intoxicated now on the filthy, wet press of lips against his. With thought a complete impossibility, his body takes over.

Hinata gasps when he grinds his hips down against Kageyama, hard and sudden and desperate. But when Kageyama chokes out a whimpered cry of surprise, Hinata’s eyes fly open, startled. He pulls away from Kageyama’s mouth.

“Kage—yama… I didn't—I’m sorry,” he pants, horrified and raising up onto his knees. “It was just—I couldn't help it, you're—“

“Dumbass,” Kageyama hisses, hand leaving Hinata’s hip to tangle into his hair, drawing his head back down. Kageyama's eyes lid and he leans up to speak hoarsely against Hinata’s lips, “I don't want you to stop.”

Hinata pulls in a short, sharp breath, gaze pinned to blue eyes turned black. Hinata swallows, but he doesn't move.

But Kageyama does. The hand wound in red hair finds its place again on Hinata’s hip, and Kageyama tilts his own head up, holding Hinata's gaze and catching his own bottom lip in his teeth as he guides Hinata’s hips back down to his own.

Hinata’s breath shudders out of him at the press of shared arousal. Kageyama’s breath hitches, too, hazy eyes intense and pleading.

And watching those eyes as they watch his, Hinata grinds down again, rolling his hips sharply, crying out as his vision blurs with intense pleasure. When Kageyama drags Hinata’s hips forward again, canting his own up in response, Hinata sobs, falling forward to crash their lips together.

It's messy and loud; watery gasps punctuate hot moans as they rock together, rhythm jerky, movements sharp and uncoordinated and just the most amazing thing Hinata has ever felt in his life.

He's dizzy, short of breath, pulling off wet lips to drop his face into Kageyama’s neck.

“Hinata—“ Kageyama pants against his hair, fingers gripping hard into eager hips, threatening to bruise, “you feel—so good—“

Hinata can't answer, he just whimpers against damp skin, mind reeling. Kageyama is _so hard_ for him, so _needy_ with those short, breathy moans of bliss. Hinata can't believe this is happening. 

And – oh…oh _fuck –_ this won't be happening for long.

“K-Kage—“

“God—Hinata—I—I’m—“

“Me—too—“

“Is it—okay?” Kageyama gasps, voice high and pleading.

“Y-yes, you idiot!” Hinata cries, admittedly not the nicest thing to say given the situation, or the perfect thing to say, given who they are.

Kageyama comes first with a hard stutter of his hips and a broken sob of Hinata’s name, muscles tensing as he spills into his jeans.

Hinata follows right behind him, tumbling from the edge of pleasure and plunging deep into ecstasy. His body bows tight, arching against Kageyama as he comes and he can’t help but cry out, biting down on the sweat-slick skin of Kageyama's neck against his lips.

He’s still weakly bucking against the boy beneath him when Kageyama hisses softly, and Hinata releases the flesh between his teeth with a worried gasp. He nuzzles the damp ring of teeth marks in apology before offering light, open-mouthed kisses to the side of Kageyama’s neck, soothing it affectionately.

It takes him a while to recover – the tender caress of warm hands beneath his shirt and against the bare skin of his back make it even more difficult to move, his reluctance growing with each feathery pass of gentle fingers.

Kageyama’s breathing is slowing, chest no longer wracked with the heavy, erratic pull of air into his lungs but instead adopts a much easier rhythm. They could definitely fall asleep like this. Right here.

But finally Hinata sighs, unwinding his jelly-like arms from Kageyama’s neck and sitting up to look his partner in the face in the yellow glow of lamp light.

“Uh…” he begins smoothly when Kageyama meets his eyes. “Um. Wow.”

“Yeah…” Kageyama agrees with a slow nod of his head, brows knitting as he drops his gaze, much more shy than he has any right to be. “That was…” he tapers off with a self-conscious clear of his throat.

“Kageyama,” Hinata says softly, yet scolding, slipping a finger beneath Kageyama’s chin to tug his face back up to his. When Kageyama meets his eyes again Hinata forgets what he intended to say, and instead leans forward and kisses him gently. This is a much better alternative.

“So…” Hinata says when they break one final time. He pushes up on Kageyamas chest and sits back onto the boy's thighs, wincing. “I’m not sure about you…but I’m feeling kind of… you know, gross?” He squirms uncomfortably, making his point a little more clear.

And for half a second, Hinata thinks that Kageyama is going to misunderstand him, but a smile pushes its way into Kageyama’s flushed cheeks and he presses his hands to his face, breathing out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, dumbass,” he says, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “That’s a good way to put it.”

Kageyama drops his hands, still laughing softly and Hinata can’t help but join in with a giggle of his own.

“Kageyama smacks his hands on the ugly pillows on either side of him. His face is sill very, _very_ red, and Hinata can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol or from their activities.

He’ll settle for a mix of both.

“So,” Kageyama says with nod of his head, “window?”

Hinata gives a sharp nod of his own. “Window,” he says.

They clamber stiffly off the bed, Hinata grimacing at the stickiness in his underwear and grumbling angrily about his tight jeans. He stops short, eyes flicking down to his feet when Kageyama slides the window open.

“Kageyama…” he whines, looking pointedly at Kageyama’s sneakered feet, “I took my shoes off.”

“Dumbass, I’ll carry you,” Kageyama says with an irritated roll of his eyes, as if it’s the most obvious solution in the world.

Hinata blinks. “You’re still drunk, aren’t you?”

“I’m… something…” Kageyama admits slowly. “But I wouldn’t call it drunk.”

Hinata narrows his eyes. “And where do you propose to carry me? I live like three miles away.”

“I don’t,” Kageyama answers simply, moving to lift a leg over the windowsill.

Hinata’s eyes fly wide. “Wait, wait! Kageyama!” He yell-whispers, racing to the window as Kageyama drops down into the yard. “Your house!?”

“Well… yeah.” Kageyama turns, frowning. They are just about eye to eye, now, if Kageyama would look at him, that is. “I didn’t mean it like… you had to stay, o-or anything.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously, looking towards the dark yard. He swallows and licks his lips. “I’m not… it’s not like I’m expecting anything to happen now… and… I…”

Hinata cocks his head, confused, placing his hands on the windowsill as he watches Kageyama struggle to find his words.

“…If you want to pretend like… I know you said that whole thing about regretting stuff but that doesn’t mean I think you want to—“

“What the hell are you talking about?” Hinata finally asks. Kageyama still isn’t looking at him.

“It’s just that… you don’t have to feel, like, obligated. Or anything.”

“Obligated?” Hinata repeats, blinking.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, finally turning back to look at him.

“I’m not sure… I—“ And then Hinata gets it.

“ _Kageyama!_ ” He yells into the night, grabbing for Kagayama’s sweatshirt, tugging him forward so violently that Kageyama is forced to throw his arms in front of him to keep from crashing into the side of the house.

“What the hell! Dumb—“

“ _I love you!_ ” Hinata yells, again, right into his face.

All the muscles in Kageyama’s face go completely slack, save for his eyes, which get ridiculously wide.

“I-I love you, too,” Hinata says, much quieter, "how stupid are you?"

“A-are you sure?” Kageyama asks, barely audible, as he wraps his fingers around the fist wound in his sweatshirt.

Hinata scoffs, lacing their fingers together. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“But you never said—“

“Kageyama,” Hinata interrupts. “I love you and I have cum dripping down the inside of my thigh. Can we please leave so I can fix at least one of those problems?”

Kageyama all but drags him out of the window, his cheeks a delightful hue of red when Hinata hops out of the damp grass and onto his back, wiggling his hips and giggling into Kageyama’s ear as he throws his arms around his neck.

“I always wanted to do this,” Hinata whispers, giddy.

“Shut up, dumbass.”

Kageyama is embarrassed and it’s making Hinata’s heart swell. He pecks him on the cheek as they make their way onto the street.

“Can I borrow your shower?” Hinata asks sleepily, dropping his cheek to Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama hums his assent.

“Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Obviously,” he mutters,

“Then… can I sleep with you?”

And Hinata isn’t sure what noise falls out of Kageyama, but he knows for a fact that it doesn’t mean ‘no’.

**Author's Note:**

> What? I have a coming-in-pants kink, okay!? Jesus. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr :D](majesticartax.tumblr.com)


End file.
